The Shock of the lightening
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Harry's younger brother is due to start Hogwarts, what trouble will he cause the trio as they enter there third year at Hogwarts.
1. The Night Before

Sam Potter sat on the grass in the garden of his parent's house humming, and reading a rarer large book

Sam Potter sat on the grass in the garden of his parent's house humming, and reading a rarer large book. His peace was disturbed by his mother

"Sam, could you go and put your socks in your trunk, your brother is fully packed"

"All right"

He got up and walked up the garden path and through the back door, into a large kitchen, through a hallway, up a set of stairs to his bedroom, were a large pile of paired socks sat on the bed all put into pairs and ready to be put into his trunk which was at the end of the bed with the lid open.

He put the large pile of socks into the trunk and the looked up to see a piece of parchment on this bedside table with a check list of items for his trunk, looked down the list.

Sock's check

Caldron check

Cloak's Check

School Shoe's Check

Book's Check

All the list had been checked, and Sam locked his trunk, and left his bedroom, walked down the stairs to where his mother was in the kitchen, standing over a stove of boiling potatoes looking very puzzled, before realising that her son was standing next to her.

"You put your socks in, then?"

"Yeah, all in"

"Great, well dinner won't be ready for a while yet, why don't you go and set the table then"

"Okay"

There was a large dinning table in the far corner of the kitchen, which had a large candle stick on it, a dresser at the side, the plates seemed to know what to do as five plates came down of the dresser and positioned themselves where the five chairs were placed. The only thing for Sam had to do was open the cutlery draw and get out five sets of knifes and forks, then place these next to the plates, which he completed in a few seconds. His mother had turned her back to the stove to check her younger son putting out the knifes and forks, once done she turned back to the stove, to check on the pan.

Sam had finished put the knifes & forks out he went back up to his bedroom and sat on his bed and started to read his book again, with each page was interesting than the one before it, he spend most of his time reading, almost in a day dream. He did not really speak to many people was quiet shy, not like his older brother a trouble maker, outgoing, loud, and popular. Maybe a new school would help to get him some confidence and some new friends.

A whoosh from down stairs and a lot of noise, and a doorbell ring stopped Sam reading and he went o answer the door and there stood on the door step was his older brother with his broom looking wet but smiling, Sam gave his brother a smirk and let him in with out saying a word, he came into the kitchen dragging mud and went robes with him to the kitchen to which is his mother nearly fainted as the cream carpet had patches of mud everywhere, she looked disappointed then sighed as all the family came into the kitchen including, Sam's little sister Daisy and Sam's dad James from the fire place straight from work.

All five Potters sat down at the large dinning table and tucked into the food, that was placed on the middle of the table, then after a few mouthfuls's the conversation started

"So, Sam are you excited about starting school tomorrow" asked James Potter from across the table

"Yeah sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well there will be new people to meet and I'm starting Hogwarts the greatest school for Witches and wizards"

James smiled at his son's explanation and then looked at his wife with somewhat of a desperate look as if to say oh well

After dinner, the Potters had finished talking about what school was like and hoping that Sam would not follow the path of this brother, who fell of his broom a lot and had the scars to prove it, they had finished the washing up and sat in front of the roaring fire and read books, to each other before retiring for bed and the excitement that was to come the next morning.


	2. Trunks & Trians

The shock of the lightening

The shock of the lightening

Chapter Two – Trunks & Trains

The crisp air came in through the open window of the bedroom that Sam Potter and his older brother Harry shared, Sam was different to his brother is every way, Sam was a little taller than Harry with a mop of fire red hair and dark brown eyes, he was more of a book worm and kind natured like his mother, but still had a very mischievous side like his dad.

The clock that was next to Sam's bed ticked at 6am, then presided to ring and wake up a sleepy Sam and his grumpy older brother, who then hit the alarm clock and got out of bed grabbed a dressing gown and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. Sam turned to face the clock and looked at and decided it was time to get up, as today was going to be a long day.

Once everybody had got up and was dressed, sitting round the breakfast table enjoy cups of tea & toast. The subject was brought up of getting the trucks into the family car and Harry been able to keep an eye on his little brother, with all aspects of care including bullies, and Quidditch matches which Sam always found rather boring.

Within no time at all the Potters all left the breakfast table, all to there respect rooms, Daisy to brush her teeth, Harry to check the mail, James to get the wands and car keys, Sam to make his bed and Lilly to check her hair again before the heavy trucks were taken down the stairs and it to the boot of the Potter's Car.

The Boot filled with two trunks, one owl, and the potter family all ready to go to London and board the Hogwarts Express.

The journey had been long and boring for Sam, the fact Daisy and Harry had been playing exploding snap, the whole journey and annoying their mother with the sound of explosions in the back of the car, nearly causing the car to be stop, and the warning for them to stop or they would have to walk the rest of the way to the station.

After the final confirmation they finally stopped to Sam's relive as they finally entered the city of London, and to the car park of Kings Cross Station. The car came to a stop and everybody got out and the task of getting two trucks out of the car plus an owl, was getting everybody in a sweat with the muggles in the car park looking confused at two trunks been taken out of a regular car boot, along with a snowy owl.

The trunks out of the car, the family set out to kings cross station picking up a couple of trolleys on the way, and putting the trunks on to them, before heading into the station and to platform 9 ¾.

The station was packed with muggles catching trains to every possible place in the country, Leeds, Newcastle, Cambridge, Glasgow and many more. The Potter family managed to pass the muggles with out to much trouble as they passed the coffee shop, the waiting room and finally to the wall were the signs were for platform 9 and 10.

Harry was first to go through the gap in the wall and go through, James was next, then with a smile and flash confidence and knowing that there was going to be magical on the other side, it was Sam's turn to go through. He straightened up his trolley with a massive push and a jog, managed to go through the wall and entered platform 9 ¾ and turned his trolley round to see the Hogwarts express already to go, his father meet back up with him, as the assistant took his trolley with his trunk and put it into the luggage section of the train.

The Potter family altogether, came to were a few more people were and they had a few words to say

"Harry, remember what we said this morning about looking after your little brother, and be good"

"Okay, mum I will"

Lilly smiled and then turned to Sam and said

"Sam you better be good and we will write as soon as you have settled in"

"Okay" Sam replied

"You two better get on the train, before it goes with out you"

The two brothers boarded the train as the last few people boarded, and they get on before it started to move and depart the platform.


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter Three – The Train Ride

Chapter Three – The Train Ride

Sam had boarded the train and walked down the corridor to find a free compartment, there was a semi free compartment. A blonde haired girl was sat near to the window as the fields and the tree's passed by. He opened the door; the girl did not look to see the door had been opened, as Sam made his way to a free seat across from where the girl was sitting. He got a small book out from his jumper pocket and started to read it as the journey continued.

An hour into the journey the trolley came along with its selection of sweeties and snacks. Sam decided to go and have a look and see if there was anything he wanted. Sam had enough pocket money in his jeans to buy the whole trolley if he wanted to; he put his book down and left the compartment to have a look.

He started to make his way down to the trolley, only to be in the queue with most of the slytherins, most of them never looked happy just grumpy idiots as Harry's friend had put it. At the front of the queue was Draco Malfoy, Sam had heard stories about him, that he was rubbish Quidditch player and that his father had bought the team the best broomsticks money could buy, none of these mattered as Sam was to meet him for the first time.

He had finished paying for the whole Slytherin teams exploding sherbet and was coming back towards the rest of the queue, pushing as he went about it he reached the middle of the queue were Sam was waiting, he pushed past Sam hard on the shoulder, which caused Sam to fall over only to be catched by the person behind him the queue which was the girl that sat opposite him in the compartment.

Sam managed to pick himself up and dust him self down, before turning to girl and saying

"Thanks"

"That's all right"

Sam smiled at the girl

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce my self, Sophie Wilson"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Sam Potter by the way"

"Nice to meet you Sam, so you what year are you in?"

"First year, just about to start"

"Me to, how funny's that!"

"Yes, strange isn't"

Both of them smiled and the queue seemed to be lessening they were just about the reach the front of the queue when Sam felt faint, and fell to the floor

Hours seemed to pass, as Sam started to wake up in the compartment that he had been in less than 20 minutes ago, there were lots of people crowed around him. He looked around; he could just make out the shape of his brother and Sophie, but nobody else. He put his back down on the soft surface of the seat, when a female voice that had just come into the compartment said

"First years could you start to get your uniform on please, what is happening in here could somebody explain please"

A person stood up and explained to the lady standing at the door, she nodded her head and left

Then Sam lifted his head again and his vision was a little clearer he could make out a few more people, well most of them where red haired it was like a sea of red, then a voice said

"We are nearly at school, Sam are you sure you will be okay"

Sam nodded

A few more people left only a handful of people stayed to make sure that he was okay

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station; Sam lifted his head and managed to get up still light headed from when he fainted, he got his school uniform on and disembarked of the train and followed the rush of people. He heard a voice in the distant he remembered.

"1st years this way please"

Sam followed the group of people towards where the voice was coming from, it was a giant, and he recognised it as Hagrid. He had been told many stories about Hagrid by his brother. Sam joined the group that was following Hagrid to what seemed to be the black lake there had been stories of boats turning over and monsters, but Sam did not worry about them as he took the air in, it had made him feel better as they got into the boats to cross the lake.

Sophie, joined Sam and a few other girls who had introduces them selves as Amber, Poppy & Jade. The boat trip was bumpy affair as Amber was sick over the side of the boat. The trip seemed to end quicker then when it had started, they got of the boats and started to walk over the castle all to start there adventures at Hogwarts.


	4. The Shorting Hat & First night

Chapter 4 – The Shorting Hat & First night

Once inside the castle, Sam was overwhelmed by the sight of it, how large it was compared to the drawings in books and the description his brother had given to him. The first years made there way up the main stair case to the great hall were all the rest of the school sat waiting for the food and the beginning term speech.

The large oak doors of the great hall opened as the first years filled in and stood in line of the four house tables as Dumbledore started his speech, once finished Professor Mongcal put the Sorting hat on the stool just below the staff table, it started to sing its song as the first years waited and the older students were getting hungry and bored.

Once the hat had finished singing the students names were read in alphabetically order starting with Jenifer Adams a short girl that had dark brown curly hair, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The next first year was sorted until it was Sam's turn, he gingerly stepped up to were the hat was on the Stoll and sat down, with the hat placed on his head, he was nervous at to which house he would be placed in, as the hat came to it's desion Sam became more nervous until the hat shouted out

"Gryffindor"

Sam took the had of and felt the most happiest feeling ever, then got of the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table were a space was made for the youngest Potter next to Harry and the Weasley Twins as the rest of the house cheered him in. A few more first years was sorted 3 to Slytherin, 4 to Ravenclaw, 5 to Hufflepuff and 3 more Gryffindor, then it was Sophie's turn the girl Sam had meet on the train, she was nervous to as she sat on the stool waiting for the hat's decision. It took about 5 minutes for the hat to make its decision before it shouted out

"Gryffindor"

Sophie joined the Gryffindor table and sat down next to some of the new girls that were also sorted into Gryffindor , she started to chat to them, glancing each time from her plate of food at Sam as she eat her plate.

Once the feast was finished and the perfect had shown the first years to the dorm for there first night away from home, at least Sam had his brother to keep him company if anything went wrong. The common room was full of students sitting by the fire place, chatting, smiling and discussing their school holidays.

Sam went up to were the first years dorm was, there were five single four poster beds with maroon and gold drapes and his trunk by the third bed. He walked over to it, and opened it and started to unpack it, getting out his favourite PJ's placing them on the top of the pillow; he got out other stuff including his alarm clock and medication before a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it to find Harry standing there looking rarer happy with himself, Sam let him into the dorm and sat down on Sam's bed and looked around

"Nice dorm, Sam this is going to be were you sleep for the next seven years of your life"

Sam nodded looking at Harry for a second then at the floor. He then joined Harry on the bed

"I'm sorry for what happened on the train, it was after I was pushed, that I fainted, it's never being this bad"

"Not to worry, well maybe once you have had some sleep then you might feel better"

"Thanks"

Harry smiled, so did Sam

"You're fellow first years will be coming up in minute once they have had a chat with everybody in the common room."

"Yeah, I will get ready for bed"

"Goodnight Sam, see you at breakfast tomorrow morning"

"Goodnight Harry"

Harry left the dorm and headed towards to the third year boys dorm where Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were playing a game of exploding snap.

Ten minutes later the rest of the first year's boys came up the dorm, where Sam was laying on his bed reading his book. They all looked rarer relaxed around their new dorm mate, sitting on his bed reading, going to there beds and getting ready before they all went to bed and blew out the candles. Sam put his book down and got into his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
